Aoi's Miracle
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Ichigo has been gone. Aoi confused-As she always get a dream about Ichigo asked her for help. She's afraid-What if Ichigo's kidnapped? She just a 14-year-old girl. Then, a miracle happens. What's the miracle?
1. Where is the star goes?

**Title**: Aoi's Miracle

**Summary**: Ichigo has been gone. Aoi confused-As she always get a dream about Ichigo asked her for help. She's afraid-What if Ichigo's kidnapped? She just a 14-year-old girl. Then, a miracle happens. What's the miracle?

**Disclaimer**: Aikatsu! is owned by Bandai

**Warning**! Maybe OOC, typos everywhere and more..

**Aoi's Miracle  
****Chapter 1, Where the star goes?  
**_By Ayame Yumesaki_

* * *

**_Aoi! Aoi! Help me!_**

"Eh? Where're you, Ichigo!?"

It's dark.. Yes, all of it. I can't see anything. In front of me, in back of me, in my next side—All of them is dark! The only thing I can see is just a gear.. Ah! Where's Ichigo!? I forgot about her! She calls me. But I don't know where is she and why she wants me to help her.. Ichigo!

**_Aoi! Aoi! Where are you?_**

"Ichigo!"

I see it! A bright-star in the sky. The next place I go is a cosmic? This is one of the place that I want to go to! I love to live in here but human can't live in here, right?

I continued search that girl. Ichigo—Where could she goes? I walk a bit and found three star shining brightly. The color—I think it's expose Ichigo's (pink), mine (blue) and Ran's (purple) shine. But the middle one is begin to off. It's get darker. I wonder what happen to that star so I get close to it.. But it's being too shine and I go to the other place again..

**_Aoi.. Are you hear me?_**

"Ichigo! Where are you!?" I asked as I try to walk near her.

_**No, don't come here! It's dangerous!  
If you come, the miracle star will be gone!**_

I come to another place again.. I realize that this is Aikatsu's fitting room. Why I come here in the end—Oh yeah.. I spaced out! I should be on stage now.. I can see Ran and Ichigo swinging their hands in front of me.. Why was I space out in the first place? I wonder—If that day-dreaming was trying to warn me something..

"Aoi! There's no time for spacing out!" Ran said.

"Yes! Let's go, Aoi!" Ichigo continued. She's smiling like a real star.

I should admit it. Ichigo more looks like a sun than a star. But I would like to call her a star because her name "Hoshimiya". It's sound more cool than sun. I wonder who gives Ichigo's surname that. It's cooler than "Kiriya" you know! It's not like I want to blame my parents or something but sometime, "Kiriya" should bother me..

_I don't like that surname after all._

_I more like Aoi than Kiriya._

That's why I always ask my friend to call me 'Aoi' than 'Kiriya-san' or whatever.

"Okay, let's go!" I said.

"SOLEIL! START!"

Three of us enter the fitting room, put our cards and enter the changing room. I used my usual Soleil's coord. I like that coord so much, as I love my partner. Yes, of course, Ran and Ichigo use the same coord as me. Today's song will be Soleil's namesake song, "Diamond Happy" as usual. We enter the stage and see our fans screaming like a crazy.

The first part of the song goes well. The fans is heated up! I can hear they chanting "Soleil!" repeatly and it makes us happy. This is such a diamond happy!

The second part of the song, which is before refrain, the problem is begin. I forgot my lines! What should I do? Ran makes me sure to always believe what I said and fortunately, I said it right.

The refrain is the most problem—Ichigo passed out.

The stage stop. Of course..

Ichigo is the 'center' and the front girl. I wonder why she's pass out. Ran and I ran to Ichigo and asked the staff to stop the record. We have to make sure that fans won't panicked. So it's just Ran and me. It's refrain so we must already remember the part. Ran and I continued as Ichigo is taken down from stage.

At least, we could explain what happen to Ichigo. Of course, a bit lying.

"Ichigo has a fever and she still does her best! I hope everyone will support her!" Ran said calmly.

"Ye—Yes! She doesn't well since this morning! Everyone's support will become Ichigo's power! We, Soleil, really sorry for not informing this before!" I continued Ran. I panicked.

This morning, Ichigo is alright. Practice, jogging, eat like usual—There's nothing wrong with her.

I want to pass out as well!

Stage is ended. I sighing as Ran tries to sweap her sweat. That's rare, so I took a picture of it. Only stopped by Ran herself and she's blushing. Such a _tsundere_. Ah, what about Ichigo? Ichigo was going home as Headmistress Orihime sends Johnny-sensei to take her. I have to shoot "Naughty Detectives" and Ran has a handshake separate from Soleil.

"You look bad, Aoi," Ran said in worry.

"I'm okay, like usual. I think, Naughty Detective's script should be a hard one this week. I just worried about it," I answered her.

"If you have a problem, just talk it. I will hear you," Ran said as she should hurry. The next work awaits her..

"Thanks, Ran! Good work!" I shouted since she already ran out.

I packed my things. Just a few things, like Aikatsu! Phone, my Futuring Girl's cards and my camera—Don't forget with the water! It's human need too! I checked my phone. There's three messages. I wonder who send it.

The first is from Otome. I think she would ask about Ichigo and I right. She asks about it. I replied that Ichigo is on her way home so just see her yourself.

The second is from Ran. She worries about my condition—Once again. She's a _tsundere_. I replied that I'm okay and just the script being too hard.

The third is the rare one. Mizuki-san's. I think she would ask me about Ichigo, like Otome. But I'm wrong. It's a warn.

_The star will be gone like what you see.. Just warn you, Kiriya._

It's rare since Mizuki-san will call me with Aoi. Oh, I'm in hurry too. I ran to the car and enter it. What should I reply to Mizuki-san? I wonder. I choose to ask her everything..

Aoi: Why are you say this to me?

Mizuki: It's a warn, Aoi owo

Aoi: It's just a mere warn?

Mizuki: I never warn you anything before. But I think, it isn't a mere warn—Kiriya, Hoshimiya's chance as Idol is on line now..

Aoi: I don't understand, why you say this to me?

Mizuki: Since the blue star is shining more bright than the pink one

It's out the place! I don't understand. Before I realize it, I already in the front of TV TKY studio. I entered the studio and say hi to the staff. As I try to walk in the changing room—I found Mizuki. But she's ignore me. I wonder what happen. In changing room, I opened my phone. There are more message from before. Now, it's 7 messages! Are they crazy or something?

This is the message:  
- Otome: Really? Johnny-sensei hasn't appear yet 3  
- Sakura: Forget about Otome-sama. Johnny-sensei already come with Ichigo-sama. Thank you for your information, Aoi-sama3  
- Kaede: It's me, Yurika. Unfortunately, I have a work with Tristar. Is it true—How could you use my phone, Yurika!? Oh, good morning~ It's me, Kaede. Ichigo is alright, right? She's just pass out~ I hope she won't burden you~ Sorry for that Yurika!  
- Yurika: I will bring you, Ran and Ichigo some of my garlic ramen. Please keep this a secret!  
- Kaede: Oh, I hear that Ichigo have a fever. But she's really okay this morning! I also noticed that something wrong with your line! I hope you're okay too~ :* I have a work so if you let me—I want to come to your room this night~  
- Ran: Just don't pass out when the shoot begin. Okay?  
- Shion: It's already the time. Where are you?

Oh crap! I forgot about my shoot! I changed already and run to the studio. Some staff asking me about this and I said sorry to them. Shion, Saki-san and Aki-san already waited me. I wonder if they mad to me.

"Are you okay, Aoi?" Shion-chan asked.

"Ye—Yeah, I'm okay. Let's hurry up.." I said.

"Then, what should we wait? Let's go!" Saki-san said.

The shoot goes smoothly. I don't have too much lines so it's okay. I used my ad-lib skill in some place. But I think the producer would forgive me about that one. The shoot ended. I said 'good work' to everyone, just when Shion-chan, Saki-san and Aki-san want to talking with me.

We go to my changing room.

"What gotten to you, Aoi?" Saki-san asked me.

"I—I'm okay.."

"I won't complain about today's shoot. It's great that you use your ad-lib skill when you forget the lines. But don't repeat it again—or the producer will be mad~" Aki-san said to me. I nodded.

"Once again, what happen to Hoshimiya?" Shion asked.

The only question that I don't want to answer. Clarify it, Shion-chan and duo Ikenai-deka leave me alone. They realize that I don't want to answer it. Ah! My phone! Just in time—My phone is up. I wonder who calls me—I answer it.

"Hello, it's Aoi!"

"Hey, Aoi! Ichigo is in hospital just now!" It's Ran's voice.

Wait! Ichigo, in hospital!?

"Wha—What happen to her!?" I asked in panic as I packed my things.

"I don't know! Otome just informed me 2 minutes ago and now, I'm on my way to my take-up car! Just go to Starlight Hospital!"

"Okay!"

I ran down as I see Mizuki waiting me. I wonder what happen.

"Hoshimiya—The star will be gone.." Mizuki-san said calmly as she grabs my right hand and walk to her car.

"What do you mean?" I asked again while a bit run.

"Just wait, some minutes again, you will get a call about the star," Mizuki-san answer me.

In Mizuki-san's car, I see my phone and wow! 33 message in 1 hour. It's rare. But most of them is from Otome and Kaede. Kaede and Yurika is on their work, so it's okay when they asked about Ichigo.

The message (I just said the important part):  
- Kaede: Ah~ I watch the Ikenai-deka! It's great!  
- Kaede: Aoi—Aoi! Are you know that Ichigo enter the ICU?  
- Kaede: Hello~? If you haven't see this message, then you're on work!  
- Kaede: Otome informs me that strawberry goes to Starlight Hospital. She's on her way with Sakura. Yurika and I is on my way~ Don't forget to inform Mizuki!

This is the new message from Kaede,

_**Strawberry is gone. We don't know where is she. I already ask Ran but she doesn't see her on her way to here.**_

Wait. Strawberry is Ichigo. So—Kaede said that Ichigo is gone!? What does she try to say? Mizuki-san who watching me on the way only looked me in 'what-do-you-want-to-say?'. In this point, I don't know what should I do. No, my mind is in mess. I can't think anything! No—Don't say everything is truth..

It's call. From Ran. Mizuki-san is the one who answer it.

"Aoi! It's bad. I just came to the hospital and Ichigo is gone from her room... No, the truth is—We can't found her anywhere!"

So—What Kaede said is true?

**_Where the star goes?  
Why you leave me alone? Ichigo.._**

And then, I passed out as well.

"Aoi! Aoi!"

_To be continued_

**Author's Note**:  
Just happen to have this idea when I heard Vocaloid songs. I love Aoi so much but maybe it's short and explain too much thing on the prologue! I can't say if this is a prologue or normal chapter.. I wonder myself too!  
Oh yeah~ My first Aikatsu's fanfiction! I love to write this kind of friendship story! I hope it can continue~ And continue~

Give me some review for a better chapter or just read it silently~ I don't mind it :D

Next chapter will be longer! I swear~


	2. The reason from the 'Moon'

**Title**: Aoi's Miracle

**Summary**: Aoi wonder where Ichigo has gone. She's confused and afraid—What if Ichigo is kidnapped? And there's a miracle for Aoi. What should Aoi do?

**Disclaimer**: Aikatsu! is own by Bandai

**Warning**! Maybe OOC, typos everywhere and more..

Note: As I put the note in front—I can write the next chapter :D It's too soon eh? I write this on the next day after the first chapter~ I don't know when this chapter will be released either xD

Let's begin this crazy story~

* * *

**Aoi's Miracle  
Chapter 2, The Reason from the 'Moon'  
**_By Ayame Yumesaki_

* * *

Yet—I see the same place as before. The cosmic one. Since what Mizuki-san told me and what happen to Ichigo, I think I become hate this dream. It's usual for a girl to hate bad dreams. I find it is okay, since there are so much people who don't like bad dream. Like Ichigo—She always complains about it.. Ichigo.. Ah, it's true. Ichigo is gone. She was sick, we brought her to the hospital and someone captured her.

I walked a bit, only to found there's not too much star this night. I wonder if this is already night. In this place, we won't know if it's already night or still in day.

Wait, if I was in the cosmic—Why the star presence is small?

There are something that take my attention. A silhouette. A girl's silhouette. I believe that I ever met her before but who.. A ribbon? That ribbon—It is Ichigo's! I'm sure! It's Ichigo for sure! I ran, yes, I ran to her.

"Ichigo! Wait!"

_As I try to hold her arm—I realized it's just her soul and I can't hold her.._

"Eh—Eh!? Wa—Why..?"

I could see Ichigo crying. She looks a bit younger than she is now, with her hair is now in twintail and cuter than before. I wonder if she can see me. Even if I'm Idol Professor, that doesn't mean I was that bad at school lesson. I'm expert on it! Ichigo should see me, so I can ask her why she's crying—No, where is she now. In instant, I hear a voice. It's calling my name..

_Aoi.. Aoi.._

Ichigo. She calls me. But she doesn't look me. Maybe she can't see me.

_It's dark. I'm afraid. Where are you? Ran too.. Mizuki-san too.. Mama too.. I know you are here—Aoi.. I'm afraid.._

Ichigo, I know you can't see me. I talking from my mind, praying for your safety. I don't know how to respond you. Like you, I'm afraid too. I'm afraid to lose you, Ichigo. It's not a confession, you know! But don't worry. I'm always in your side. You're not alone. I will be on your side as usual..

_Is it true..? You will stay here..? And you won't back to everyone..?_

This! I predicted she will ask me that. I don't think I was clever since first. With this, I will declare that I, Idol Professor Kiriya Aoi, is a really clever at guess someone's mind! Now I think about it—I think about this but—I don't think the answer! I wonder what should I say. My mind is in fuss! Okay, calm down. Think everything! Ensure answer—That is the safer way..

"I—I'm not sure.. Ichigo.. It's just.. It's look like you don't want to leave this place or something.. I'm not sure about what I said before.."

Then, the place is changed again. Now, I can see Ichigo and a gear. The gear is worked! As the gear worked, I walk to it and try to touch it—Wait, it's strange. I don't want to do it in first place! My body, no, my soul does it itself! Wha! Wait! I still want to live! Become an Idol or whatever! I don't want to die now...

Even if I stated it just now, this is just dream after all..

_It's punishment for you, Aoi. You don't want to be with me again.. I will punish you!_

"Wha!? Ichigo, why do you want to punish me!?" I asked.

When I look Ichigo, she's smiling. It's normal smile for normal human. But for me, she's smiling like an angel, but behind it, smiled like a demon. My soul(?) is get closer to the gear. No, wait! Wait! Ichigo, I'm just not sure! I never say that I don't want to be with you! No, Ichigo! Ichigo!

* * *

_Aikatsu!_

* * *

"Aoi! Are you okay?"

I open my eyes, only found Ran and Kaede with Yurika who worrying. My intuition says there are more people, and yes, there is Mizuki-san. I scan the room. It's hospital room, so I bet I was collapse in the car. It's still in day. Ah yes, I remember. I was collapse after Ran informed me about Ichigo. I continue my scanning activity. For the people, there're Ran, Kaede and Yurika beside me. On another side, there're Mizuki-san and her manager, Honoka-san. Mizuki-san looks a bit confused, Kaede and Yurika is worried and Ran see away. She will cry soon if I'm not wake up sooner.

Ah, I nodded.

"Are you really really okay!? You said you just have a problem with Naughty Detective's script! When Mizuki-san entered the hospital and met me, she carried you who still collapse! Aoi, did you lie to me!? Now, just say that you're okay!" Ran cried as she sobs.

"I..I'm okay. It's just I was shock about her..Ichigo.." I answered Ran. Ran hugs me as I'm the only one who can comfort her now..

"Let's change the topic!" Yurika said as she removes Ran from me.

"Now, it's about strawberry!" Kaede cut us.

"Yeah, how about Ichigo!?" I asked.

"Otome and Sakura observed the ICU when Mizuki-san brought you to here and nothing, there's no one in there. We tried to get the help from Johnny-sensei and Headmistress but both of them stated they haven't see Ichigo since Johnny-sensei brought her to hospital. They will inform us if they have some clues," Yurika stated as she's worry about Ichigo too.

Mizuki-san, at last, walks to me. Ah, she told me something about lost star. There's one thing that still ringing in my head until now. Is Mizuki-san know about all of this since first? Did she predict that Ichigo will be gone?

"If you want to ask me about Hoshimiya, I don't know anything. Last night, I just see the stars in the sky, and one star, the pink one, isn't as bright as before. I bet it's occur because of this.." she said.

Now, it's make everything come to sense. It's just like the star I see in my dream, how Ichigo punish me in my dream or that gear place. It's lost it popularity like Masquarade who disbanded in the middle way. Is it the truth? Is it Ichigo's destiny? Will Ichigo be a lost star? I'm afraid—I look down as I think hard about. Just a few second, someone's hand is on my shoulder.

"Don't worry~ I'm here with everyone!" Kaede said.

"The staff said they will search Ichigo no matter what, since she's still a student below age.." Honoka-san said.

"Thanks, Honoka-san.." I said politely.

"Ah, I should help Otome and Sakura. They will need my blood for a long time!" Yurika said as her vampiric sense come again.

"Unfortunately, I have a work. Curse those who give the work! Are you okay by yourself? What about you, Kaede?" Ran asked me as she patted my head. I nodded, made her smiled.

"Don't worry, Ran~ I will stay here with here~ I will make sure I don't have any work!" Kaede said as she hug me.

I smiled. Sometime, she can be so useful. Everyone in there smiled with Kaede. Mizuki-san and Honoka-san left first, continued by Yurika and Ran. Kaede said she has something to do like cancel her work, for a minute. I look at the sky while wait Kaede. It's beautiful—yet—mind-killing for me..

Ichigo, where in the Earth are you? I know I should do something. Just sit in here won't solve any problem. But for an Idol, rest is important. I won't forget that I'm an Idol. I should protect my health or something worser than cursing can happen. It's happen. A star appears—A bright blue star. In my dream, that star is represent me in the sky.

"Then.. What should I do? I don't want something like this happen. I just.. I just don't like it.."

"Then, just make it a 'miracle'"

Kaede said as she enters my room. I wonder what she's mean with making a miracle. Making a miracle isn't something easy. Your heart should believe it and honestly I don't believe miracle. Kaede stands in the front of the room.

"What do you mean with make a 'miracle'?"

"I just want to say, 'miracle' will occur if you work hard on it. Maybe, we will make a miracle if you use this power rightly. We can find Ichigo with it,"

"I don't understand. Why you say like that? It's just like.. Something wrong with you, Kaede"

"Until now, I don't where's she gone. But I can give a clue in here. I found a person who might be connected to the kidnapper!" I gasped. Kaede?

"Wha..What?"

"He talked with someone about Ichigo. I was about to asked him and he was gone after my work finished. What a shame. But don't worry, we sure can find Ichigo.."

I want Ichigo back.. But it's a risk. What if I can't do it?

"What if we can't do it?"

Our room is quiet for a moment. Maybe Kaede knows the possible consequence, or the most horrible possibilities, "die". I took a deep breath before break this silence. My mind is on a big mess. In one side, I should take two most possible consequences. Being alive or death.

"Then, take me to him now,"

"I can't do that,"

"Why?"

"Aoi, if I know where is he, I won't tell you about this. I would prefer to go and confront him myself, save Ichigo then problem end,"

It is true. If Kaede knows where is Ichigo, she won't tell this to me. I feel Kaede pats my head.

"There, there. I know how you feel, Aoi. All of us understand it. It's same for me, Ran, Otome, Yurika, Sakura and Mizuki. We felt same as you. That's why we try to do whatever we can. And one of them is cheer you, Ichigo's best friend. Take this as a step-point, we will do something and you will be the one who save Ichigo in the end!" Kaede said to me as she smiled.

"Why me?"

"You're the one who can do it, are you remember? You have that miracle. I believe tonight's star will be brighter than the moon. That's why," she said.

Wait. I never heard something about star thing from Kaede. Since when Kaede begins care about star? I don't remember she has a habit to sees moon like Mizuki-san.

"Nah, I know what do you think!" she said cheerfully.

"Wha?"

"It's my own secret! I won't reveal it to anyone~ It's just.." Kaede frowned.

"Oh, okay. You can tell me whenever you are ready. What will you do now?" I asked.

"First, I want to search this person. I met him at Starlight Academy. Remember when I took a chance to be school's poster girl,"

I wonder if she's promote herself...

"Ye—yes, I remember it. Our school become popular for outsider.."

We talk something regarding our unit's activities. Tristar will have some recording this night. Then, Kaede does her tap dancing. I always amaze at her tap dancing. She is freaking cool and one of my favorite Super Idol. I think her nickname is right! She's freaking too cool!

"Looks like you have a lot of effort for that," I said.

"Yes! I love tap dancing since my childhood after all~" she said.

"Then, try something new. Japanese culture one will be good!"

"I like Tango!"

".. Ugh, whatever.." I said while sighing. This girl really something.

"Are you already miss me, Aoi?"

I see Ran enters the room. She's smiling but I know she's tired. She knows if I stay here more longer with Kaede, maybe I will collapse again due to stressed with a certain super Idol. That's why Kaede hurriedly give us 'goodbye' and rans to bus stop. Ran saw her go as she sweatdropped.

"She is really energetic, nee, Aoi?" Ran asked.

"Yes,"

The day changed into the night. Ran searched her dinner in canteen and leave me alone in my room. I look at the moon, it's beautiful. I remember what Kaede said before.

"The future. How will it be?"

* * *

_Aikatsu!_

* * *

"I think the real 'moon' isn't me, but you, Kaede"

Mizuki said. Kaede approachs her in Mizuki's favorite park. Yes, she have some appointments with Tristar. That's why she meets Mizuki now.

"I just do whatever I can. I'm not a moon after all"

"That's no way, you are the moon who know every clue regarding Hoshimiya. No, you're one of those people who wants her to gone with your shine,"

"Moon just reflect sun's shine. I can't take her down like that. I will finish this and take over Ichigo—Open Aoi's skill will be the only way," Kaede said as she's smiling.

"The only way?"

"So I can save Aoi's life and destiny with this.."

"Whatever, my cute magician. Just remember, your decision might be save her but also can destroy her. Then let's go. Works await us now.." Mizuki said as she goes away.

Kaede saw the lost star and the bright star as she begins walk, or she will late for her work.

_**How the future will be?  
To be continued**_

Author's Note: I FINISHED THIS! Finally, this is the only chapter I don't like. Because I made the concept wrong, so I should edited some parts. I already made concept for chapter 3 and chapter 4 and I have a plan to made Chapter 3.5. Let me explain some strange words in here.

1. Miracle  
In truth, 'miracle' in here isn't about how Aoi makes a miracle in the future. It can be like that too. But the 'miracle' I mention here is about a strong magic power. It's the strongest non-elemental power. Due to magic's interverence, a certain tragedy occured and why Aoi is the one who hold it, I want to explain it in Chapter 3.5 and 4.

2. Moon  
Mizuki mentioned the real 'moon' isn't her, but Kaede. What is it mean?

Next chapter will have our favorite Idol, Ichigo! This is the Point of View list (SPOILERS)

Chapter 1: Aoi  
Chapter 2: Aoi too  
Chapter 3: Aoi and Yurika (a bit Ichigo)  
Chapter 4: Ran, Kaede and Ichigo

Then, let's meet on the next chapter~!


End file.
